


Intervals Betwixt 3: Dear Jack

by Joy



Series: Intervals Betwixt [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Person, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: Post-Lost CityPages/Words: 8/2,949Pairing: J/DRating: MSummary:  Daniel writes to Jack while he’s in stasis.





	Intervals Betwixt 3: Dear Jack

I can't get this story to post, no matter what I do.  So you can find it here at my SG-1 fiction website: [Intervals Betwixt 3: Dear Jack.](http://www.joysgate.com/intervals-betwixt3-dear-jack/)

 

My sincere apologies.

 

Also, you can't leave kudos, but you can always put a smiley face, or frowny face, or whatever, in the feedback box. :)


End file.
